Holly's Story
by EllisBell1
Summary: Story starts with an unseen event before Holly's 'date' at The Penny. It's told entirely from Holly's point of view. I wanted to use dialogue only so it's told through text messages, emails, phone calls & other communications Holly would have used. Gail can be hard to read and this is emphasised by telling it without her viewpoint, just as you'd see in the show. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**iMessage (Weds, 19.45):**

G: Penny?

_No, Holly._

G: Hilarious. Come to the Penny.

_I thought you were consulting your little black book & you just reached 'P'._

G: I wouldn't need to go past 'A'. I would certainly not reach 'H' - let alone 'P'.

_Your head is too HUGE._

G: Good, I just ordered two HUGE vodkas to pour into it.

_Be there 9, earliest._

G: You look fine as you are. Everyone here is casual.

_Patronising! I meant I'm at work._

G: You bore me. I'll be the one asleep on my iPhone when you get here.

_That's actually very flattering if you think about it._

G: Just hurry up will you.

* * *

**Instant Messenger (Weds, 20:38):**

_Signing off now, meeting Gail._

RL: Another this-is-not-a-date Date? Did she ask you?

_She demanded that I meet her at a bar.._

RL: Jesus, when's she gonna come out already?

_Don't say that! No time soon, at least not to me._

RL: OMG, she's clearly into you.

_Ha. I just think she needs a friend._

RL: Well, just make sure there's something in it for you.

_Don't worry, there is. I like hanging out with her._

RL: OK then. Be careful.

_I will. Thanks. Speak tomorrow._

RL: Tomorrow x0x

* * *

**Phone Call (Thurs, 08:30)**

RL: How was it?

_Frustrating._

RL: Frustrating? I told you to be careful.

_Aaargh._

RL: Oh no. What happened?

_Oh my God, I think I've gone mad. I'm usually so good at figuring things out. Just look at what's in front of me. Work out what's going on._

RL: You are, you're great at assessing things. So, what happened?

_I can't.. I don't know.._

RL: Well, just tell me the facts and I'll figure it out.

_We.. sort of.. cuddled, in the car park._

RL: Riiiighht.

_Aaargh. I don't know what to say! She's driving me crazy._

RL: Calm down. Holly? Just give me the facts.

_We had The Most amazing night. We laughed So much. We had banter, but there was also a kinda connection, you know? She was open with me. Told me about when she got.. when a bad thing happened to her recently.. she kept touching my arm. She has these amazing eyes, you know? They burn into you.. _

RL: Oh no.

_Wait, it was.. Oh, God, it felt amazing._

RL: What happened.

_We left.. We went to the car park.. she just pulled me to her. We were.. hugging._

RL: Hugging like.. friends.. patty, patty, bye now?

_No, not at all. She was frozen. She didn't move. I could feel her heart beating. My mouth was almost touching her neck. I could smell her skin but she didn't move. It was like she needed to be hugged. She couldn't let me go. I could feel her breathing on me. It took everything.. I mean, Everything not to kiss her._

RL: Shit, Holly. She probably wanted to be kissed.

_What do I do?_

RL: She likes you, Holly. It will just take time. She's figuring out her next move but probably doesn't know how to handle her feelings.

_I don't know how to handle MY feelings. What if she's leading me on?_

RL: She's not. You have to be patient. I doubted her at first but it sounds like the poor girl is at least trying. Did she say anything when she was hugging you.

_Not really. Well.. she said something in my ear._

RL: Well, what did she say?

_I don't know. I couldn't hear her. Maybe she said it to herself because she didn't repeat it._

RL: Well, did you ask her what she said?

_No, I was afraid to do anything in case she.. stopped._

RL: OK, you have to be patient, you hear me?

_OK, you're the best. I have to go but meet me later for a drink? I want to talk some more. Not sure how I will get through today._

RL: Hol, this is so not like you. I'll swing by The Penny at 8, meet me in there.

_Thank you. Later xox_

* * *

**Instant Messenger (Fri, 10.10)**

RL: Did you speak to her yet?

_Jesus, f_hell. No. It's over._

RL: Calm down, Holly. Really, you've never been so dramatic.

_Oh, God, Rachel. I've totally f_ this up._

RL: Just tell her you were joking, she'll get it, she'll understand.

_Joking? About being on a date? She will think I'm the biggest, saddest loser. She already thinks I'm the lunchbox-swinging nerd of nerds._

RL: OMG, has anyone seen my confident, self-assured friend, Holly Stewart? She's got to be round here somewhere.

_Fine. I'll just go on down to the station and admit I made up that I had a date. Whilst I'm at it, I'll punch myself in the face and see how attractive she thinks that is. What the F_ was I thinking?!_

RL: It's ok, you panicked. Everyone makes mistakes. What was she like when I left? Did she speak to you?

_She was hammered. She left right after you. I saw her get up to go so I was like 'hey, you leaving?'. She was like 'Yep'. Cold. You know? I said, 'maybe see you tomorrow' and she was like 'if we need some lab tests, I know where you are'. Then she was gone._

RL: Shit. Well, I saw the way she looked at you when I came in. She looked.. all wounded and all. If I'd known what you'd said to her, I would've left sooner or told you to undo it straight away.

_OK, OK, well I f_ up. Uhhh, gotta go, just got an email I need to read._

* * *

**Email (Fri, 10.16)**

From: Charly:

Holly, heard the news re. 15 div? An officer's been shot, a woman. Don't freak out. I'm sure it's not your friend. Brunette, I think. We've been called in to give back-up as they're not allowed out on their own. Rumours are that some freak is literally hunting them. Deranged! Didn't want to scare you, just thought you would want to know - check your friend is ok and all? Let me know. Don't tell her I told you and please delete this email!

* * *

**iMessage (Fri, 10.18):**

_Gail, you ok?_

_Gail, please answer, everything alright?_

_Gail, sorry to pester you, I heard some bad things are happening and want to check you're ok. Just a quick reply please and I'll leave you alone._

_Gail?_

* * *

**Phone Call (Fri,12:26)**

RL: Hey

_Can you talk?_

RL: Yeah, I'm on my own in the lab. What's up, you ok?

_She kissed me._

RL: WHAT? When? What?

_She f_ kissed me. Oh my God. I'm shaking._

RL: Where are you?

_Sat in my car. It's ok, boss knows I went to 15._

RL: You heard about 15 then. Is she ok?

_Oh, God. Yes, she's fine. Well, she got shot at but she wasn't hit and it's not her in the hospital._

RL: She kissed you? How'd that happen? What the f_ Holly, I told you!

_I went to see if she was ok. I hung around. I saw her. I tried to pretend I was there with a report but she's such a smart-ass. I dragged her into a room.._

RL: Oh, this is precious..

_I tried to explain about last night. I chickened out half way through. She was looking at me like I had two heads and webbed feet.._

RL: Hahaha, I love her already. Go on..

_She just.. She just grabbed my head and kissed me._

RL: Was it hot?

_It was f_ amazing._

RL: Hotter than the coat-room?

_That was me telling her to shut-up. That was different… Actually, this was Her telling Me to shut-up but for.. Much longer.. And with more vigour._

RL: HAHAHA. You're making Me hot.

_Shut-up!_

RL: So was it like a friendly kiss or a romantic kiss or, what? Spill it. Spare nothing.

_It was like a.. I-need-to-kiss-you, kiss. It came out of nowhere I swear to God. The first time, she kind of apologised afterwards, because she just interrupted me in full nerd flow.._

RL: HAHA

_..but then she was kind of calm and in control and she kissed me again. More slowly, more softly this time. It was.. romantic.. I would say._

RL: But sexy?

_Hell yeah! She was breathing A LOT. My stomach was trialling for the Olympic gymnastics team. Don't want to sound big-headed but I'm sure hers was too._

RL: AND SHE'S BACK IN THE ROOM. There's my friend, Holly Stewart. Did anyone see you?

_Ha. No, but her colleague was standing outside the door with her when I left so he totally clocked us. I was so embarrassed for her. I just kinda.. ran away._

RL: Have you heard from her since?

_No, I just got in the car and called you. I can't think straight._

RL: That's for sure.

_Stop it. I'm actually really worried about her, she has to go on patrol and there's a lunatic trying to kill her._

RL: You couldn't make this stuff up. Well, I think you've given her a good reason to stay alive. She'll be ok. At least now they'll be on guard. Too late for that poor woman this morning.

_Yeah, I might go check she's ok again, before I leave._

RL: Maybe don't. Give her some time to digest things?

_But what if she's shot and I didn't bother to go see her._

RL: Well, then at least leave it until later. Give her some space first.

_Ok, you're right. I actually just got a text. Mind if I check it, ring you back later?_

RL: No. Go. Good work, Stewart. I love you. I'm excited for you.

_Love you too. Mwah._

* * *

**iMessage (Fri, 13.02):**

G: Sorry, I only just saw your messages.

_That's ok, you.. kind of.. answered them already._

G: To your satisfaction, I hope.

_That would be a 'Yes', thank you M'am._

G: You're most welcome.

_Are you out on patrol?_

G: Me & Ollie just left a scene. Silent caller. 11yo was mute, her grandpa had a heart attack so she dialled 911. He's ok thanks to her.

_That's adorable. I'm glad you're ok. Ollie suspect anything earlier?_

G: I think so. He gave me a weird Dad talk but then pretended it was about himself. He's the best, don't worry.

_I'm not worried. Are you?_

[5 min pause]

G: I gotta go. Big op to find this shooter.

_Are you back at the station now though?_

* * *

**Instant Messenger (Fri, 15.30)**

RL: Hey, just saw you sign back in. Where you been?

_I went back to 15 to see if I could screw things up again._

RL: Oh no, what this time?

_Just went to see her and I could have frozen ice on her ass._

RL: She probably needs time. What did she say.

_It was more what she didn't say. I know, I know.. I made a mistake.. again. I should listen to you, old wise one. She was with a couple of colleagues so I think she just freaked out._

RL: Prolly. Seriously, if there's one thing you could learn it's patience.

_Thanks?_

RL: Sorry. She'll be ok.

_Yeah well she's out chasing a shooter who's chasing her now. IF she comes back alive then I may have another chance at being anything but a desperate loser._

RL: You're not a loser. You just have to remember that she's new to all of this. You have me to lean on when you feel impatient. Just don't give out to her unless you're sure it's the right time. I'm trying to help you.

_I know, I really appreciate it. Thank you xox_


	2. Chapter 2

**Instant Messenger (Fri, 18.30):**

RL: No news yet? I'm thinking of logging off now.

_God damn, not a thing. I'm checking my phone like every 5mins. I guess we would have heard if anything terrible happened. She could just text me though, let me know she's ok?_

RL: I heard there's still a lot of activity out there. She's probably tied up.

_Great._

RL: Not literally! Come for a beer, take your mind off it.

_Actually, I will. I can't focus here and i'm boring myself._

RL: Way to sell yourself as my drinking buddy, Holly.

_Shut yer face. Meet me out back in 20._

* * *

**Phone Call (Fri, 23.38)**

_You were supposed to text me to say you got in?_

RL: You didn't get my text message?

_You sent one?_

RL: Yeah, Holly, as soon as I got in. You have signal?

_Yeah but my phone wouldn't call out for some reason, had to use my landline. Ohhh.._

RL: Holly, I don't think your phone is working.

_Shit. _

RL: Turn it off and on. I'm fine, go! Let me know if you hear anything.

_OK, i'm sorry, bye._

* * *

**iMessage (Fri, 23.43):**

G: Hey, just to let you know i'm ok. In case you heard anything.

G: Still ok, but could you come by on your way home? I'm at the hospital.

G: Please don't weird out on me. My brother was there earlier, I just felt awkward.

G: OK, do you hate me right now? I don't understand why you've switched your phone off.

G: I'm guessing it's too late now. I might switch my phone off because i'm driving myself crazy checking it all the time. Sam has been shot, I know i'm selfish thinking of myself but I feel like I need you. Can you please call me in the morning.

_Gail phone being a shit! on my way now_

G: It's not too late?

_It's never too late._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sticky Note (Sat, 09.30):**

_If you wake up, i've gone for a run!_

_Back about 10.30._

_Please do not leave :)_

_H x_

* * *

**Sticky Note (Sat, 10.15):**

Run? You make me sick!

I've gone to get Donuts

and coffee :)

G.

* * *

**Sticky Note (Sat, 10.40):**

_I'm in the shower :)_

_Save me a Donut_

_H x_

* * *

**Sticky Note (Sat, 10.50):**

Finally. You smell SO bad.

G.

* * *

**iMessage (Sat, 11.00):**

RL: What news? You hear from Gail?

_Yep! I picked her up. She's ok. She's here._

RL: She stayed over?

_She.. did._

RL: In your bed?

_Not at first but then she got cold._

RL: I bet she did. And you made her warm.. i mean.. hot, right?

_You're so dirty. Stop fishing!_

RL: HA. But did you?

_I'm not saying._

RL: Okayyyy. A nice girl will never kiss and tell. Which means you did. That's awesome.

_She's awesome._

RL: HA. I love it when you're happy.

_I love you. And thank you xx_

RL: NP. Have fun. Check in later! xx

G: Hi

_Hello!_

G: Do I have your attention now?

_You little brat, you've had ALL my attention._

G: Not enough. Get back into bed.

_I thought you were hungry?_

G: I am hungry.

_So i'm getting you food. _

G: I don't want food. I want you.

_You're insatiable. _

G: What's the point of going running if you can't keep up?

_Fine, i'm coming back._

G: Well, maybe bring a donut. And wine..

_How very weird of you._

G: I miss you.


End file.
